Yasmina the Siren
Yasmina the Siren (15 May 436 3E - 27 February 513 3E), numbered Yasmina I, was Queen-Consort of Elarta from 455 3E, Queen-Regnal of Khayad from 460 3E and Queen-Regnal of Mahuat from 470 3E. During her reign she continued her father's legacy of a conqueror, expanding Khayad's borders significantly. The state she established after uniting the crowns of Khayad, Elarta and Mahuat is called the Asinid, Yasminian, Amber or simply Khayadian Empire. Born as the oldest daughter of Gathaspar II and his wife, Priya, Yasmina formally became queen in 460 3E after two years of fighting with her mentally ill mother for the throne. At the time of donning the crown, Yasmina had already been married to Youshas II, King of Elarta. This meant that her coronation tied the two states together in an unofficial personal union that would soon become a real union with her son Gathaspar's ascension to the throne. In 470 3E, Yasmina expanded the borders of her state even more by crowning herself Queen of Mahuat, making her the Three-Crowned Queen she's often known as. Yasmina was also involved in the I Khayadian-Ishean War of 480 3E. Having won the conflict, the queen conquered the northern islands of the Ishean Archipelago, gaining control over the straits that connected the Inner Sea with the Yaluvian Sea and the southern coasts of the continent. Besides territorial expansion, Yasmina developed her realm's economy and trade, thus dominating the Inner Sea not only militarily, but also diplomatically and economically; all trade that wasn't going north had to pass through her ports and her markets. In fact, it is Yasmina's reign that earned the Khayadian traders their reputation as one of the craftiest and brightest in the world. Yasmina's reign also saw the revival of Khayadian art, especially painting and literature, with her being a recognised poet herself. When Yasmina died in 513 3E she left behind one of the most powerful states of her contemporary world, united through money and naval strength. Having expanded Khayad almost triple it's size and strengthened it economically, Yasmina is remembered as one of the greatest monarchs in history, far surpassing her already renowned father. Appearance and character Yasmina has been depicted in various ways by various artists. Some details, like the colour of her skin have been known to change depending on the source and as such it's difficult to describe what she could have really looked like. The most popular depiction, fixed in popular consciousness mainly by works such as "The Syren of Khayad" or "A Syren with her Lions", presents a relatively light-skinned woman of high stature, silky black hair and shapely figure. More reliable sources, such as Dawadal's "Asinid Dusk and Dawn", describe Yasmina as a small woman that would be fairly unremarkable but for her high cheekbones and extremely bushy hair. The same author describes Yasmina as a patient and decisive ruler, if not ruthless and uncompromising; as a person of high intelligence and equally high levels of knowledge, Yasmina was already back then considered a great stateswoman and diplomat. Privately Yasmina was known as a rather delightful woman, fond of art and culture, but also of excessive partying and promiscuousness. Yasmina's love of the pleasurely side of life and the toll it took on the royal treasury has always been one of the points brought up by Yasmina's critics. Biography Early years (436 3E - 458 3E) Yasmina was born in Khadarasta, Kingdom of Khayad on 15 May 436 3E, the eldest child of King Gathaspar II and his wife Priya. Yasmina's father had taken the throne just a few years earlier, pressing a claim that he had inherited through his father, bastard son of Asiman I. When Yasmina was born, Gathaspar had already dealt with rebellious nobles and any people opposed to the new conqueror, making succession for Yasmina quite easy. Tutored by renowned scholars and grammarians, Yasmina turned out to be a talented child with a passion for knowledge and adventure; when she reached the age of 9, Yasmina, at her request, was taken under the wings of Dawadal the Elder, a renowned strategist and amateur poet. It is his education that turned Yasmina into both an excellent warrior and a passionate adept at poetry. Category:Monarchs Category:Khayadian monarchs